Nuevo amanecer
by Fenareta
Summary: J/B. Bella enfrenta las consecuencias de haber salvado la vida de Jacob.


Nuevo Amanecer

Se bajó de la cama, con el camisón como única protección frente a la noche fresca. Sin embargo, estaba sofocada y sedienta.

Además, necesitaba estar sola. Aunque –se dijo- en este estado no puedo estar _realmente_ sola –filosofó, llevando inconscientemente una mano a su vientre.

Habían pasado unos meses de aquello…No, no, no tiene sentido darle más vueltas al asunto. La decisión ya estaba tomada, por mucho que doliera, y el daño hecho era irreparable, para bien, o_ para mal_. Dejó que su mente vagara en trivialidades, lejos de recuerdos de otra vida, mientras sentía el agua fría bajar por su garganta, saciando su sed.

Entonces, un movimiento fugaz fuera de la ventana, captado por el rabillo de su ojo, la hizo respingar.

Sólo ha sido una lechuza –se tranquilizó, dejando el vaso en el lavaplatos.- Nada más. No seas tonta.

Pero sus recuerdos, demasiado rápidos para controlarlos, la asaltaron, con una punzada fría de dolor en su pecho. En su mente, otra Bella viajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre la espalda de- No, Bella, contrólate –se dijo, mientras lágrimas tibias bajaban por su pálido rostro, lágrimas incontenibles y amargas.

Simplemente, por mucho que se esforzara, no lo lograba. Al más mínimo recuerdo, las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos. Quizás esas lágrimas representaban a esa parte de ella que luchaba por dejar atrás; una parte de ella que le imploraba piedad, y se despedazaba día a día.

Pero no estaba bien. Ni para ella, ni para esa nueva vida. Sobreponerse al dolor y a sus recuerdos debía ser su prioridad ahora – pensó, secándose las lágrimas con el paño de cocina. Mañana te espera un largo día. Necesitas descansar.

La parte lógica de su cerebro le obligaba a volver a la calidez de la cama, pero esa parte que cada vez se hacía más grande, y dominaba a la lógica, le decía todo lo contrario. Qué más daba, quedarse seca de tanto llorar, y dormirse en el piso frío de la cocina, recordando, añorando. Entonces, esa parte lógica pareció apagarse, y se dejó llevar por su corazón. Ya nada importaba, pensó, mientras, con la mano que antes había descansado sobre su vientre, tomaba un cuchillo, y se dirigía lentamente a las palpitantes venas de su muñeca, en un intento desesperado por dejar de sentir.

Un torbellino de imágenes se arremolinaban en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar, razonar.

La boda cancelada…nunca supo si fue por su inseguridad, o si fue realmente por esa noticia desafortunada. Cómo le hubiera gustado no haberse enterado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no dudó ni un instante en ir a socorrer a ese pobre chico.

Sólo vio amargura y rabia en los ojos de Edward al explicarle lo que _debía_ hacer. Él la dejó partir, sin intenciones de acompañarla en tamaña necedad. Un viaje en busca de un destino que nadie (ni siquiera Alice) podría haber visto.

Por su cabeza habían pasado mil y una formas de consolar a Billy, al mismo tiempo que la culpabilidad la consumía. Imaginó el cuerpo hirviente, que solía sonreír, convertido en algo muerto, sin brillo de sol.

Recordó el alivio que sintió, exhausta de correr, al verlo todavía con vida. Vio que, en sus ojos, la esperanza todavía brillaba. Junto con el alivio, sobrevino la pena, y nuevamente, la culpa.

Tonta –se había dicho- él todavía está jugando sucio. Esta era su última carta. Su as bajo la manga.

Pero, como siempre, terminó rogándole, por lo que más quisiera en el mundo, que no terminara con su vida.

-Me estás pidiendo demasiado –le había contestado- Tú vas a casarte, y ser feliz _para siempre_. Pero yo…-su voz se quebró, y el corazón de Bella también.

-Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplico- Había sollozado Bella.

-¿Preferirías tú vivir por nada, a morir por una razón? Bella, créeme, he tratado de buscar una solución, pero estoy cegado…por ti -Le contradijo él en un susurro.

-…cualquier cosa, lo que sea…te lo prometo…siempre, lo que quieras- Ya no era capaz de decir frases coherentes. Las ideas salían de su boca, en una cascada de irreflexivas palabras. Su largo cabello le tapaba ahora los ojos, y quedó como muerta tirada en las malezas por largo rato.

Sintió unas manos fuertes y cálidas que la levantaban tiernamente del suelo, con movimientos indecisos y suaves. No tuvo valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio…_cualquier cosa_?- La palabras de él fueron rápidas, en un susurro con emoción contenida. Sentía su aliento cálido golpearle la cara.

Nuevamente, sin fuerzas para nada, Bella soltó un sollozo, y asintió con la cabeza.

Lo que sea, y ya está. Vuelvo con Edward, y _él_ vive- Pensó Bella en ese minuto-.

Al principio, él, tan grandote, se había empequeñecido de culpa y vergüenza. Pero las manos firmes de Bella no le permitieron dudar, y, a pesar del cansancio físico y mental de ambos, no perdieron ni un minuto en rodeos. Sus respectivas conciencias quedaron desconectadas de su cuerpo al cabo de un minuto, dando rienda suelta a su rabia, impotencia, dolor y amor, entregándose a lo que, en el fondo, siempre habían deseado.

Ahora –pensó Bella, con un paño presionado sobre su muñeca chorreante- mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, le parecía que había sido irresponsable e inmaduro de su parte…pero cuando había dicho ''cualquier cosa'', se refería a eso, a cualquier cosa. Nada quedaba excluido…Ni siquiera –se dijo, sentada en el piso frío, todavía sollozando-, ni siquiera pude negarle mi virginidad.

En momentos como éste, se consolaba pensando que tal vez Alice le había dicho a Edward que ya no veía el futuro de Bella. Que Edward, siempre _tan _comprensivo y noble, lo había aceptado, y se había limitado a dar un paso al lado, olvidándola para siempre. Pero, otras veces, su lado irracional se imaginaba a Edward llegando con los Vulturis, por la puerta principal, amenazando su vida, la de su _querido_, y a esa vida nueva que llevaba dentro. Pero sabía que Edward nunca haría eso. A lo mejor, encontraba a otra y rehacía su vida. Tenía tiempo para eso. A lo mejor, en unos meses más, los Vulturis no aparecerían en su puerta para llevársela.

Lágrimas amargas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos. Había soportado separarse de Edward, pues había puesto en una balanza su amor por él, y, como contrapeso, la vida. Y la vida había ganado. Pero no su vida, sino la que estaba por nacer. Fruto o no de una irresponsabilidad, error o no, esa vida la miraría a los ojos algún día (no muy lejano), y no soportaba la idea de abandonar a esa criatura. Eso sería muy egoísta. Y mucho menos soportaba la idea de llevar a la sangre de su sangre por siempre y para siempre en su vientre.

_Final alternativo __1 (donde sí existe imprimación)_

Con la cara mojada, y la herida goteando, Bella se dirigió a la cama. Un futuro incierto se extendía ante ella. Cuando él encontrara a la mujer ideal, se olvidaría de Bella, y de su hijo. Entonces, ¿Qué haría Bella? Sabía que no era capaz de volver a amar. Anulando esos pensamientos de su mente, se acostó y se acurrucó. Quién sabe –Pensó ella, con lágrimas empañándole los ojos- Al menos, me quedas tú –Se dijo, tocándose el vientre, mientras la envolvía un brazo caliente y pesado de Jacob.

_Final alternativo __2 (donde no existe imprimación)_

Por lo menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que formaría una familia, de que tendría a su lado a ese Hombre que amaba. Sí, volvería a la vida a su lado, envejeciendo con él, haciéndolo feliz, y viendo crecer a sus hijos.

Se levantó, con la herida abierta pero no sangrante. Luego de lavar en el lavaplatos el paño, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro, y, con paso firme y decidido, después de cerrar la cortina de la cocina, se encaminó a la habitación, donde le esperaba su presente y futuro. Jacob.


End file.
